


Harry Potter 3 - A Different Perspective

by BlueJayBird13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter 3 Fanfic (What happened to any other person during the start), How do I tag?, This is work from a long time ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJayBird13/pseuds/BlueJayBird13
Summary: What was it like for the young witches and wizards during the time of the third Harry Potter?Told from the point of view of a third-year Gryffenclaw, muggle-born girl called Ashley...





	Harry Potter 3 - A Different Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction based on Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. It is told from the point of view of a third-year Gryffenclaw, muggle-born girl called Ashley...   
> What was it like for other young witches and wizards during that time?
> 
> Also, this is from a lonnnggg time ago... I recently found in in my pile of docs, and desided to post it on AO3.
> 
> I most likely will not add anything to this.

Ashley looked up as the tawny Screech owl rapped its beak on her window. She leaned over her desk and opened the latch. The Screech owl started preening its feathers as Ashley took the Hogwarts envelope that was attached to its leg. Another owl flew into her room, this one clutching the Daily Prophet. Ashley gave two shiny, silver sickles to the delivery owl and both owls flew off, each going in different directions. She opened the envelope and a form fell out. 

“Ashley, come to breakfast!” her mother called down the hall. 

“Coming Mum!” Ashley shouted back as she gathered up the Daily Prophet, the Hogsmeade form, and the Hogwarts letter. 

“Mum could you please sign this?” she asked as she walked into the kitchen. 

“What is it for?” Ashley’s mother questioned, still focused on the pancakes she was cooking. 

“Hogsmeade, the village next to my school. Hey Dad, catch!” Ashley rattled off as she threw the Daily Prophet at her father. 

“Come sit down and eat. I will look at look at your form, and the school list.” Ashley’s mum directed her daughter to the table, taking the pieces of parchment from her daughter’s hand. Ashley’s father then spoke up. 

“A murderer has escaped from that wizarding prison, Ascabam!” 

Ashley sighed. “Dad, it’s Azkaban.” She cried. 

“Oh……… this paper says he is a big supporter of Voldemort.” 

Ashley flinched. “You do not say his name. It is You-Know-Who!” she scream-whispered. 

“Honey,” Ashley’s mum spoke, looking up at her. “We will go to Diagon Alley in a week or so…”


End file.
